


O gostinho de gostar

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Kim Jongin | Kai crítico de comida, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: Kim Jongin achou que algumas coisas poderiam ser esquecidas, mas um gosto familiar, perfumado com a fragrância de sua adolescência, lembrou que há certas coisas que nunca iriam o deixar realmente.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3





	O gostinho de gostar

**Author's Note:**

> oi! depois de um século estou de volta. ainda não sei usar aqui direito, então fico bem embolada. queria ter explorado mais esse plot, mas tive medo que se eu escrevesse muito pudesse ficar ruim. então... é isso, espero que gostem

O tempero de sua comida tinha algo a mais. Um sabor diferente além de um sabor de uma comida sofisticada e deliciosa. Um doce gosto beirando ao conforto; um conforto familiar.

Foi naquele prato, no primeiro que eu pedi, que eu tenho certeza que não apenas meu estômago se balançou completamente com o embolado de emoções.

Assim que terminei o primeiro prato, já estava certo que eu iria voltar mais vezes. Nunca, em meus 8 anos de crítico de restaurantes variados, havia experimentado algo assim. Tão completo e sentimental, com uma explosão de nostalgia que esquenta meu coração enquanto faz o mesmo com minha barriga.

E quanto mais eu voltava lá, um sentimento ansioso crescia no meu peito. Considerei que eu tinha medo, por isso demorei tanto a pedir para conhecer o chef de quem fazia esse prato tão maravilhoso. Tive medo de me decepcionar com algo que, ao menos, nem eu mesmo sabia. Estava preso a ideia da perfeição do prato. A idealização do que veria depois de conhecer quem a fez me fazia pensar que perderia a mágica. Porém, a curiosidade me sufocava tão forte que, quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, achei que poderia morrer ali mesmo.

O seu corpo forte, mas ainda baixinho, se esbanjava em seu uniforme de chef, como se todo o seu ser chamasse atenção e aquele uniforme só fazia parte de uma beleza maior. Logo eu reconheci o gosto nostálgico que enchia os pratos que eu tanto me deleitava. O Do sorriu para mim, surpreso tanto quanto eu, com seu jeito sempre contido. Pude ver seus olhos brilhando e a forma como você segurava um pano nervosamente.

— Jongin! — Ele tomou a iniciativa de dizer algo. Admiti para mim mesmo como estava com saudades de escutar meu nome sair de sua boca.

— Kyungsoo, eu… — sorri nervoso — nem acredito que depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente o veria.

— Sim, depois de… 12 anos?

— Pouco depois de você concluir o curso gastronômico — concordei animado. — Na verdade, eu não acredito que é você.

Seu lábio perfeitamente preenchido foi mordido e percebi que você estava tentando conter a animação. Li em suas ações seus sentimentos e relembrei de nosso passado; lembranças em uma cozinha abafada e um beijo, até então, nunca discutido pincelando em minha memória. Tive quase certeza que podia sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu.

— Você está livre amanhã?

Despertei-me de meu devaneio com uma certa euforia crescente. Relembrar o passado pareceu durar séculos, ao mesmo tempo que durou tão rápido que logo acordei para a realidade, sentindo seu olhar seguro percorrer meu rosto. Algumas coisas, pensei, nunca mudariam, não é?

— Sim! — Sentia meu rosto queimar e era como se eu tivesse voltado para as nossas tardes juntos na adolescência. — Sim, Kyungsoo. Eu passo aqui depois do seu trabalho?

Assentiu lentamente, enquanto nada era dito. Seu corpo já quase desaparecendo atrás das portas da cozinha.

— Foi ótimo te ver, Jongin.

E as portas, que separavam a cozinha do ambiente de alimentação, foram fechadas.

No caminho que voltava para casa e me virava na cama sem conseguir dormir, com o assunto pendente de 12 anos atrás na mente, meu coração inquieto denunciava algo que eu achava que há muito tempo havia sumido com o tempo. Mas ele estava ali, sorrindo para mim avisando que eu estava errado. Eu ainda era apaixonado por Do Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> espero criar coragem para postar o tanto de kaisoo que eu tenho guardado.


End file.
